Alice of Human Sacrifice
by Chaotic Revenger Loki
Summary: Good people have horrible things happen to them all because of a small dreams selfish desire to grow big. Join the ALICEs on their horrific journey into Wonderland. R&R!
1. The Red Alice

**I DO NOT OWN "ALICE OF HUMAN SACRIFICE"!  
**The you could say that real owner is Vocaloid since it was created using that program.  
And thank you for telling me the real name of the Alices'!  
Anyway, please R&R!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There once was a little dream.  
The creator of the dream was unknown.  
The dream didn't want to fade away  
But, one day, the dream had a wonderful idea;  
_"Why not stray people into me? That way, they can make my world…"_

**The Red Alice.**

Meiko was a girl of red hair and red eyes. She was very courageous. She fell asleep one day and the little dream took her to Wonderland. "Where am I?" Meiko asked herself, "Is this a dream?" _"This is my world,"_ The little dream answered, _"It is called Wonderland. It is very small, I would like for you to use your courage to make it bigger." _"Okay, since this is a dream," Meiko said, "I'll make your world larger." _"I thank you...Alice…"_ The little dream said before it went away.

Meiko then felt something on her hand. She looked at it and saw a red spade appear. She was very confused by this world that she was in. She looked around only to see dark trees that looked almost dead. The red head girl then spotted a small glimmer of red light up the path. She went over to the glimmer and found a beautiful sword just staying in the air. She looked at the blade for a moment, and then she bravely grabbed the handle and held the sword in her hand with the red spade. A small smirk came across her lips, though she did not know why.

She then walked the path in the forest to see what she could find. As she walked, she noticed that life was slowly growing into the trees. _Is this because of my courage like the voice said?_ Meiko thought. As she continued to travel through the forest, she saw animals walk from the trees. But, when she saw the moving life, she gripped her new sword tightly as she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Meiko walked a faster and soon began to run, trying to escape the feeling she had…The feeling to kill.

A few days passed as Meiko traveled through the forest. People started to walk in the forest as well. The red haired girl couldn't take it anymore. She saw a man walking down the path. Meiko rose her blade above her head and cut the man in two. Blood covered the ground and Meiko's fair, pale skin. She had an evil smile and crazed look in her ruby eyes, she wanted to kill mare and more.

Meiko walked through the woods, cutting down anything and everything that stood in her way. The path was now a trail of blood she had left behind. The little dream watched was Meiko was doing, and was deeply hurt that its world was being soaked with blood. The little dream had to stop her. So it used its power to command the trees capture Yamai.

Meiko stood at the end of the trail of blood as roots reached out to capture her. "NO! Why?" She asked as she was dragged away and was made a prisoner of sin, leaving her blood drenched sword in the pool of blood.

_"That is too bad,"_ The little dream said sadly to itself, _"Now I have to find a new Alice to make my world…"_

And so the first Alice of the red spade lost herself in Wonderland and paid for the sin she had committed.


	2. The Blue Alice

**I DO NOT OWN "ALICE OF HUMAN SACRIFICE"!**  
Please R&R!  
________________________________________

**The Blue Alice**

Kaito was a calm boy with blue eyes and hair. He loved to sing. The little dream noticed him and said to itself, _"This one seems calm. Maybe his voice can make my world grow and become my new Alice…"_ So, one day, while Kaito was sleeping, the little dream took him to a different part of Wonderland. A white void of nothing until a tall blue rose tree came out of the ground. Kaito came from the flowers and just floated in the empty space.

"Where am I," Kaito asked himself. _"You are in my Wonderland,"_ the little dream said, "_I would like for you to sing and make my world grow larger."_ Kaito, not one to argue with a dream, began to sing. The lyrics dark and were filled of false hopes. A blue diamond appeared on his hand as he sang. The notes of his song spread out and made a new, crazy world in Wonderland. The blue haired boy's singing created towns with people who absolutely adored his songs.

People from all over this new and odd world went to Kaito just to hear him sing. Days past and the world was thriving well, but people were slowly starting to lose there minds from Kaito's false notes. The little dream noticed this and decided that its Alice needs to protect himself. The little dream gave Kaito a diamond pistol, in case one of the people finally snapped.

The blue haired boy didn't heed the warning he was given. He continued to sing his songs while he never carried the gun with him. Some people still dance to his songs while others were still fighting off their insanity. One day a man walked into the town and heard the lyrics Kaito was singing. It did not take very long for the man to completely snap. He began yelling and screaming for what seemed like no reason at all. Interrupted, Kaito stopped singing and looked at the crazed man. The blue haired boy ignored the insane man and started singing again. The man was crawling on the ground as if frantically looking for something. The crossed-eyed man then found the diamond pistol and picked it up.

The man stood up and aimed the pistol at a distracted Kaito. Kaito faced the man and was shot in his sapphire eye, ending his song. The now dead boy fell to the ground and the people who adored his singing crowded around him. Out of Kaito's wound bloomed a beautiful blue rose. Everyone loved the rose as much as they loved the songs.

But, their love did not last long. Slowly, the people began dying. Their flesh rotted and disappeared; only leaving skeletons that wandered the land, forever.

_"I thought that this Alice would be good,"_ the little dream said to itself, _"I thought he would make me into a big dream. But now I have to find another new Alice…"_

And so, the second Alice of the blue diamond lost his life in Wonderland and paid for spreading the false hopes that his songs held…


	3. The Green Alice

**I DO NOT OWN "ALICE OF HUMAN SACRIFICE"!**  
Please R&R!  
________________________________________

**The Green Alice**

Miku was an innocent girl with green hair like silk and emerald eyes. _"Someone so innocent and so beautiful,"_ The little dream said to itself, _"She would make a perfect Alice!"_ Miku went to sleep one day and was taken to another part of Wonderland. She looked around her and saw a small village with very few people. "What is this place?" Miku asked herself. "_This is Wonderland,"_ The little dream answered, _"I would like it if you could use your innocence and beauty to make it better."_ "Well, since you asked nicely, okay!" Miku said cutely. _"Thank you very much…Alice…"_ The little dream said. "Alice?" Karei asked herself, "Who's Alice?" A green club then appeared on her hand and she looked at it curiously.

The green haired maiden looked around again and spotted a man. She walked over to him and asked, "Um, excuse me, but do you know where I can get something to eat, I'm a bit hungry?" The man looked at her and his eyes widened at her beauty. "I will get you anything you want, miss," The man said. "Uh, that's okay, you don't have to," Miku said a bit nervous. "But I want to," the man replied. "O-Okay," Miku said, "Um…Some chicken would be nice." The second she had said that, the man dropped what he was doing and went into his home and came back out with a small plate of chicken. "I'm sorry if this isn't enough, it's hard to get food here," the man said. "It's quite alright," Miku said eating the chicken. Then, in her pretty little head, an idea was born…

Time had passed and a strange country was born in Wonderland. The little dream was happy; it had finally found an Alice that did well. Or so it thought. Because of her beauty, the people of the country made Miku their queen. The green haired girl had lost her innocence and became drunk from her beauty. Lust, power, wealth; that was all that remained in her. She had everyone do her bidding, no matter what it was, people did it. The little dream began to grow jealous of its Alice. The world that it had created was ruled by someone else. So, one day, it put a curse on Miku.

Now, she only saw decaying corpses instead of people. She was afraid, very afraid. She saw her own reflection in a mirror and saw her beauty fade before her eyes. Her body was truly rotting. She did not want to die, especially not like this. Her golden crown was blood splattered. She was to rule her country forever. At first, this would have been a dream come true, but now, it is the worst kind of hell Miku could imagine…

The little dream sighed. _"So close and but oh, so far,"_ The little dream said, _"Next time, I'm going to have to choose my next Alice very carefully…"_

The third Alice of the green club has been punished for taking a position that was not hers to take. The moral of this story is that innocence does not last long when you have great beauty.


	4. The Twin Alices

**I DO NOT OWN "ALICE OF HUMAN SACRIFICE"!**  
Please R&R!  
________________________________________

**The Twin Alices**

Rin and Len were children twins with great curiosity. They both had blonde hair and golden eyes. Rin was the stubborn older sister while Len was the smart younger brother. The two loved each other more then siblings should. The little dream saw the two and said to itself, _"With their curiosity, they could easily make Wonderland. And their love for each other may prevent them from going the wrong way!"_ One day, the twins went to sleep, though they didn't know they were in a dream at first.

Rin and Len found themselves in a forest, standing on a path that was red like blood. They followed the path to a blue rose tree where they had tea time. As they drank their tea, a small white rabbit with a letter in its mouth jumped onto the table the twins were sitting at. "Aw, what a cute bunny!" Rin said. "Yes, but what's that letter in its mouth," Len wondered. The rabbit dropped the letter and hopped away. On the letter, written in green ink, said 'An invitation from the queen to Rin and Len…' "An invitation from the queen?" Rin and Len asked at the same time. They opened the envelope and pulled out the ace of hearts. As they held the card, half a golden heart appeared on Rin's hand while the other half appeared on Len's hand. "Huh?" The two asked looking at the half hearts.

Then, out of no where, a yellow door appeared behind Rin and Len. Their curiosity got the better of them and they opened the door and walked inside. Inside was a hallway with many different doors of all different sizes and shapes. The first door that they had just gone through disappeared. Now there was no way back, but the twins didn't seem to notice. Rin ran down the hall holding Len's hand. They stopped running when they got to a large sapphire door. The two used their combined strength to push through the heavy door. On the other side was a peaceful meadow that was not to far from a small town. They saw a very large crow fly across the deep blue sky. "What is this place Len?" Rin asked in awe. "I'm not sure," Len said, "Let's go to that town over there." Rin nodded and took Len's hand smiling.

The two walked to the town and saw that it was empty. "How peculiar," Len said. "Maybe they're all in their homes!" Rin said pulling Len towards a house. She knocked and the door, no answer. She knocked harder saying, "Is anybody in there!!" "I don't think anyone is in this town Rin," Len said looking around. "Well why not?" Rin asked. "Why would I kno-" Len was cut off when he heard a strange song fill his head. The lyrics were dark and the notes were false. "Brother?" Rin asked, not hearing the song. "Its nothing," Len said shaking his head, "Why don't we get out of here." Before Rin could respond, the door to the house slowly opened.

The twins looked on in horror as a tall skeleton walked out of the house. It slowly reached for Rin, but Len grabbed his sister's hand and started to run. Skeletons started to walk out of every house in the town. The twins began to run faster. As they arrived at the meadow again, they saw that it was now a field of beautiful blue roses that were splattered with blood. Rin and Len saw the door again and ran to it. Once through, the door disappeared.

"Wh-What was that?" Rin asked, still frightened. "I don't know," Len said, "Maybe we should just find this queen so that we can get out of here." Rin nodded and walked down the hall. Len walked next to Rin, still hearing the song from that crazy blue world. The two happened upon a large emerald door. They remembered how the invitation was written in green ink and since this was the only green-like door they have seen, they went through the door. The twins immediately saw a large beautiful castle at the end of a fairly large village. Len noticed something odd and started to see things that Rin could not. To him, the villagers were all disfigured and dead looking. But, Rin still looked the same.

"C'mon Len," Rin said pulling him towards the castle, "I want to see what the queen wants from us." As they got to the castle, the guards questioned why they were there. Rin and Len showed them the playing card of hearts and the guards let them through. Len was terribly afraid, but did not show for Rin's sake. As the two entered the throne room, the queen was sitting behind a large green veil so only her silhouette was seen. "Welcome my dears," The queen said, her voice sounded a bit distorted. "Hello your majesty," Rin and Len said bowing. "Why don't you two have a seat…?" The queen asked. Two green chairs sat before the throne and the twins sat in them. "Good…" The queen said standing up. _"Get out of there!"_ The little dream told the two. The queen walked through the veil, revealing her to be a walking, rotting corpse. Rin screamed in fear wanting to run, but couldn't. Len, though more afraid then ever, had to protect his sister. He grabbed Rin and ran as fast as he could. "Seize them!" the queen yelled. As the twins ran out of the castle, the guards and villagers tried to grab them. Len and Rin barely made it through the emerald door in time.

"We have to get out of here!" Len said and Rin agreed. They ran back down the hall and saw the yellow door they went through before. The two quickly opened the door and saw a forest with a blood red path. They thought that they had made it out of that nightmare and started to walk down the path. At the end of the path, they saw bars, as if something or someone was caged in there. Rin went to open the door to the prison. "DON'T OPEN IT!" Len said, but it was too late. The door was open a small, evil laugh came out. Slowly a red headed girl with ruby eyes walked from the prison. She smiled evilly at the Rin and Len. The crazed red head picked up a sword that was laying on the ground and started to attack the twins. The two ran screaming and yelling for help, but no one was going to answer there calls. The path began to become wet and slippery. Rin slipped and the homicidal girl was getting closer.

Len threw a rock at the girl and ran back to pick up his fallen sister. The ruby-eyed girl was now mad and was swinging her sword wildly. Len and Rin finally made through the door, but the two were never to wake up and go home. They would travel Wonderland forever…

_"Thanks to you…"_ the dream said.  
The little dream is now a big dream, or...is it now a nightmare...?

**The End…?**


End file.
